Four Weeks Ago
by Aaron The Night Watcher
Summary: Matt's Mom was killed four weeks ago. Matt thinks, Tai did it. Tai tells him he didn't. Then Tai and Matt try to find the real killer.


_Digimon!_

_Title : Four Weeks Ago!_

_Tai's Bedroom!_

_Tai was lying on his bed. He sighed and then looked at the wall. He saw a picture of, Himself, Matt, and Mimi. Tai then said, _

" _Where did I go wrong?." Tai got up off the bed and walked over to the window. He looked out at the pouring rain. Tai started to remember four weeks ago. _

_(Flashback To Four Weeks Ago)_

_Matt and Tai walked up to, Tai's front porch. Tai then said, _

" _Hey, Matt." Matt looked at him and replied, _

" _Yeah, Tai." Tai then realized that he was in a disgusted mood. Tai said, _

" _Matt, why are you acting this way towards me?." Matt replied, _

" _What way?." Tai blinked his eyes and said, _

" _Like, you're angry at me." Matt then grabbed, Tai's arms and threw him against the wall. Matt replied, _

" _Why, Tai, what would make you think I was angry with you?." Tai then got out of his grasp and shoved him away from him. Then Tai looked at, Matt and said, _

" _Goodbye, Matt." Tai walked in to his house and shut the door in his face. _

_(End of Flashback)_

_Tai's Bedroom!_

_Tai then heard his, Mom's voice. His Mom said, _

" _Tai, honey, lunch is ready." Tai walked towards the entrance to his bedroom and then walked out of it. He started towards the stairs. Kari then walked past him and said, _

" _Hi, Tai." Tai stopped, looked down at her and then said, _

" _Hi, Kari." Kari replied, _

" _Tai, are you going to walk me to school today?." Tai shook his head and said,_

" _Not today, Sis, I've got-," Tai paused for a moment and then continued saying, "- I've got some things to take care of today." Tai then walked down the stairs and went towards the front door. He then walked out the front door and, Kari started to walk down the stairs. _

_Tai's House!_

_Outside!_

_Tai walked down the walk out front of his house. He then started towards the house next door to his. Tai stopped in front of the house and then started towards the front door. When he got up on the porch he rang the doorbell. Tai then waited until the door opened. Sora opened the door. Sora was surprised to see, Tai standing there after what happened four weeks ago. Sora sighed and said, _

" _Tai, if you're looking for, Matt, he's not here." Tai looked up at her and replied, _

" _Listen, Sora, I need to talk to him, now, it's important." Sora then said, _

" _Tai, he's not here, I haven't seen him all week." Sora then shut the door. Tai sighed and then started towards the sidewalk again. Tai started down the walk again and stopped. He looked over at the graveyard and saw, Matt, standing in it. Tai licked his lips, sighed and then started towards it. _

_The Graveyard!_

_Matt Ishida was standing in front of a gravestone with flowers in his hand. He knelt down and set the flowers on the grave. Then he said, _

" _I'm-, I'm sorry for what happened to you, I'm never going to forgive him for this, NEVER!." Tai walked up behind him and said, _

" _Matt." Matt didn't turn at his voice. Matt then remembered something that she had said to him. _

_(Flashback To Five Weeks Ago)_

_Matt walked in to his, Mom's house and she looked at him. Matt walked up to her and saw that there was worry in her eyes. Matt asked her, _

" _Mom, what's wrong?." Matt's Mom replied, _

" _Matt, Honey, one of your friends called me today, they said they were going to kill me next week." _

_(Flashback To Four Weeks Ago)_

_Matt walked up to his, Mom's house. He then opened the door and looked inside. Matt ran in and said, _

" _MOM!." Matt ran in to the living room and saw, Tai standing over his, Mom's bloody corpse. Matt then walked over to, Tai and smacked him in the face. Matt said, " TAI, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOM?!." Tai looked at him and said, _

" _Matt, I know what this looks like, but I didn't do this." Matt then replied, _

" _So you're the one who called my mother and told her you were going to kill her." Tai then sighed and said, _

" _Well, Matt, I see there's no getting through to you." Tai then walked away. _

_(End of Flashback)_

_The Graveyard!_

_Matt was still looking at his, Mom's gravestone. Tai then said, _

" _Matt, I need to talk to you." Matt sighed but didn't say anything." Tai walked up to, Matt's side and put his hand on his shoulder. Tai said, " Matt, I just want you to know, I didn't kill your, Mom." Matt looked up at him and replied, _

" _Tai, you were standing over her bloody corpse, and you called her and told her you would kill her." Tai then said, _

" _Matt, I didn't kill your, Mom, I went to your house because, My Mom asked me to go over there and get a recipe from your, Mom." Tai sighed and continued saying, " I knocked on the door, nobody answered so I went around back to get to the backdoor." Matt then said, _

" _You're lying to me, Tai." Tai continued saying, _

" _No, Matt, I'm not lying to you, I went around to he backdoor, knocked on it and still nobody came to answer it, then I looked in through the window and I saw blood on the floor, then I grabbed a flower pot and busted the glass on the backdoor so I could get in to the house to see what the hell it was coming from, and to see if I could help out, when I got in the living room-," Matt then interrupted him and said, _

" _You killed my Mom." Tai sighed and replied, _

" _When I got there, I found her body lying on the ground, and she was already gone, I didn't kill her, I swear to you, Matt." Tain sighed and said, " I'll, leave you alone now." Tai then walked away from the graveyard. Matt then turned, looked at, Tai, and said, _

" _Tai?." Tai stopped and looked at him. Matt said, " Tai, are you sure that you didn't kill her?." Tai replied, _

" _Matt, what I just told you was the truth, I found her body in your house, and then I called the ambulance." Matt walked over to, Tai, and said, _

" _If you didn't kill her, then who did?." _

_Later, At Izzy's House!_

_Matt, Tai, and Izzy were in his bedroom. Tai looked at him and asked, _

" _Izzy, you're in to computers so you know how they operate, could you bring up the security footage from, Matt's house from about four weeks ago." Izzy then said, _

" _Yeah, I can do that." Izzt then proceeded to do as, Tai told him to. _

_After About Ten Hours!_

_Matt, Tai, and Izzy watched in horror as a man wearing all black, including a black ski mask stabbed, Mrs. Ishida to death. Tai looked at, Matt and then said, _

" _We need to find out who this guy is." Tai and Matt started to walk away from Izzy. Izzy then said, _

" _Hey where are you guys going?." Matt looked at him and said, _

" _We're going to find my mom's killer." Izzy then asked, _

" _Can I come with you?." Tai nodded his head, Then, Matt said, _

" _Wait a minute, show me that footage again." They went back to the computer and watched in horror as the man in the mask killed, Mrs. Ishida. Matt looked at the man wearing the ski mask and said, " Joe." Tai looked at him and said, _

" _Joe?, Matt, Joe wouldn't do this to your, Mom." Matt looked at him and replied, _

" _Well actually I think he would, he uh, he and my, Mom had an affair, at least that's what she told me before she passed." Tai looked at the screen and said, _

" _Alright, then let's go talk to, Joe." _

_At Joe's House!_

_Tai knocked on the door. The door opened and their friend, Joe was standing there. Joe saw, Izzy, Tai, and Matt standing on his porch. Joe then said, _

" _Come in." Joe opened the door and they all walked inside. Joe then asked, " Do you guys want something to eat?." Tai, Izzy, and Matt all said, _

" _We'll pass." Matt then said, _

" _Have a seat, Joe, there's something you and I need to talk about." They all sat down in the chairs and, Joe looked at them. Tai then asked, _

" _Joe, were you in, Matt's Mom's house about four weeks ago?." Joe looked at them all, then looked away and said, _

" _No, I wasn't." Matt squinted his eyes and said, _

" _Joe, you're lying to us." Joe sighed and replied, _

" _Alright, yes I was in, Matt's Mom's house about four weeks ago." Tai then said, _

" _And you killed her?." Joe replied, _

" _There was an accident, and I stabbed, Mrs. Ishida, she was bleeding out, and I ran away as fast as I could, I looked on my way out and I saw, Tai walking up to the house." Tai looked at, Matt and said, _

" _I swear I didn't see anybody running away." Matt looked down and said, _

" _You had a affair with my, Mom?." Joe nodded his head. Matt then said, " And you killed her, out of jealousy?." Joe nodded his head and continued saying, _

" _I-, I killed her by accident, I didn't mean to hurt your, Mom, Matt, I swear I didn't." Matt then replied, _

" _Do you know what my father's going to do to you?." Joe looked down and said, _

" _I think I've got a good guess." Tai got up, sighed and said, _

" _I'll call the police." Tai then walked over to the phone and started to dial 911. Matt shook his head and then said, _

" _I never thought that you could do something like this, Joe." Matt got up and walked away. Tai then hung up the phone and said, _

" _The police will be here in about ten minutes." Matt nodded his head. Joe sighed and, Tai said, " Joe, let's get you to the front door." Joe stood up. Tai and Joe started towards the front door. Matt then watched them leave as tears rolled down his cheeks. _

_Two Days Later!_

_Matt and Tai walked in to a prison. They started down the aisle and stopped at, Cell 45. Matt and Tai looked in to it. Joe looked up at them and said, _

" _Hi guys." Tai looked at him and said, _

" _I uh, went to your house and looked around, it seems that you've been taking, (Cilian), it's a tranquilizer." Joe looked at him and replied, _

" _Yeah, I was taking it to try and erase the pain for what I had done to, Matt's Mom." Tai sighed and said, _

" _Yeah, I can kind of see that, but according to your doctors, you've been taking the stuff a lot longer than that, they say you've been on it since four weeks before that, and Sora told me she saw you taking that stuff as well, about two weeks before the four weeks your doctors told us." Joe then said, _

" _Alright, Tai, Matt, I don't know what happened, all I know is something snapped inside of me, and I lost it." Matt then said, _

" _You lost it, huh, you killed my, Mom." Tai said, _

" _Joe, you belong here, for what you've done to, Matt's Mom, you're probably going to rot in here." Tai and Matt stood up. Joe then said, _

" _I-, I'm so sorry guys." Tai and Matt then walked away from him._

_A Day Later!_

_Mrs. Ishida's Grave!_

_Matt and Mr. Ishida were standing in front of his mother's grave. Mr. Ishida said, _

" _So your friend, Joe, killed your, Mom?." Matt nodded his head. Mr. Ishida said, " Huh, the things you learn about a guy, I thought he seemed like a nice kid." Matt looked at him and replied, _

" _Dad, Joe was taking, (Cilian), it's a tranquilizer." Mr. Ishida said, _

" _So that's why, he was probably hallucinating." Matt looked at his dad and said, _

" _Dad, I want to go home now." Matt and His Dad walked towards his car. Mr. Ishida then said, _

" _Matt, go to the car, there's something I need to do first." Matt walked towards the car. Mr. Ishida walked over to, Mrs. Ishida's grave and pulled a little blue bag out of his pocket. Then he opened the bag and pulled out a necklace that he'd bought for their anniversary which was on this day. Mr. Ishida got down on his knees, put the necklace around her gravestone and said, " I bought this for you for our anniversary today, I was going to give it to you tonight, but that was before you passed away, now I'm going to bury it here in the ground, at your grave sight." Mr. Ishida dug a little hole in the grave dirt and then thunder sounded in the air. Mr. Ishida looked up at the sky and said, " Alright, I'll hold on to it, love you sweetheart." Mr. Ishida got up, put the necklace in his pocket, and then walked towards the car. Matt watched him from the car and then said, _

" _Goodbye, Mom." _

_THE END!_

AN : The drug Joe was taking I made up and it's pronounced, (Sill-Lee-Un)


End file.
